Diciendo nada
by Makoto Black
Summary: Ron enfrenta un problema en su relación con Hermione que se encuentra confusa con sus sentimientos, e impulsivo como siempre, decide marcharse un tiempo, para aclarar ideas. Alguien debería ir a visitarlo y Luna tiene tiempo, ¿será una buena idea?
1. I

_**Hace algún tiempo, alguien lanzó este reto en un foro... ese alguien era yo XD...**_

 _ **Nadie lo tomó, nadie se animó, así que yo misma tuve que tomarlo y me gustó mucho hacerlo...**_

 _ **Así que ahora lo traigo para que lo lean, los personajes pertenecen a JK, la cita usada en la trama general de**_

 _ **la canción de las Ketchup, sí, aquellas españolas: "Aserejé"**_

 _ **Ojalá les guste, de ser así o de no ser así, comentar.**_

* * *

 _ **I**_

Mucho se ha dicho si el amor entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger es o no incondicional, los rumores de falso amor han empapado a la pareja desde que terminada la guerra, la chica se decidió a hacer un viaje de placer a Bulgaria, donde fue captada varias veces al lado de Krum por la cámara indiscreta de una Rita Skeeter ansiosa de venganza; para colmo de males, Lavender Brown, poco resignada a estar sin su pelirrojo, se propuso una campaña de desacreditación de la pareja, lo que incrementó los rumores y con ello el descontento entre los dos involucrados. Por eso, la noche en que Ron llegó elegantemente ataviado a casa de la castaña con una caja de chocolates envinados y unas flores delicadas y olorosas, sólo esperaba zanjar todas las dudas y proponerle un matrimonio vistoso que dejara a todos de un palmo; así habría sido, de no ser porque al abrir la puerta entornada, se encontró con Neville Longbottom declarándole a Hermione Granger un amor que muchos suponían, pero nadie comentaba.

Cabe señalar que el rostro de la castaña no evidenciaba ni emoción ni desconcierto y que el único momento en que su cara se deformó en una mueca de espanto, fue cuando miró a Ron, rojo como los banderines de su Casa en el Colegio, levantar a Neville por la espalda y darle de puñetazos hasta que se cansó; el moreno no se había quedado quieto y entre los dos sujetos se había armado un zafarrancho digno de admiración, pues a la media hora exactamente, Harry James Potter, mejor conocido como El Elegido, había tenido que arribar a la casa de su amiga para tomar cartas en el asunto y llevar a los dos chicos inconscientes y sangrantes a una urgente atención médica.

Para muchos aquél momento significaba dos cosas: primero una contrariedad al ver que Hermione se debatía entre las dos camas, ora mirando a Neville ora revisando a Ron y segundo una carta de ruptura definitiva entre el pelirrojo y su amada castaña; aunque algunos querían ser positivos (Harry y Ginny, por ejemplo), para otros era más que obvio que algo entre los dos se había fragmentado y que volverlo a unir equivaldría a un esfuerzo titánico, demasiado para la paciencia de él, excesivo para la comprensión de ella. Ron, pues, se vio rodeado de gente que quería saber cuál sería su reacción y tuvo que soportar durante los primeros días de hospitalización, la tortura de ver a Hermione preocupada por el otro y las constantes visitas de mirones e indiscretos que querían "saber".

Desesperado habló con ella y le preguntó con claridad sobre lo que estaba pasando, al encontrarla confusa y perdida como él mismo, tomó la aventurada pero radical decisión de marcharse por un tiempo, alejarse de la gente que pudiera recordársela y de los metiches que querían observarlo; así, una mañana de martes en que el sol parecía no estar, tomó sus cosas, besó a su madre, abrazó a Hermione con seriedad y salió directo a una vieja cabaña que amablemente, Seamus Finnigan había puesto a su disposición.

Oculto, lejano, Ron Weasley se entregó a la desesperada búsqueda de su amor por Hermione y encontró tristemente que no sabía ya lo que pasaba, mucho menos lo que sentía; no entendía si la amaba igual o toda la rabia que sentía por el medio en que vivían y que los señalaba le había orillado a olvidarla. Pronto se entregó a la soledad y así, comenzó a sanar.

* * *

-No sería mala idea que uno de nosotros lo visitara, ya son dos meses, yo lo haría pero el trabajo en la oficina me tiene atado. -Murmuró Harry mirando a Ginny que partía un panqué, Hermione estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa justo frente a Neville que frunció el ceño y se sonrojó.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, me amenazó en la última carta que mandó que si me aparezco por ahí, me echará a gritos. -Ginny se volvió a su amiga castaña que negó rotunda.

-Saben bien que se marchó para aclarar la situación, ir no es la mejor idea, yo misma… -No podía terminar la frase, dio un suspiro y se armó de valor para seguir. -… yo misma estoy confundida. -Harry miró a Neville como pidiendo ayuda pero el chico se irguió de un golpe y se puso todavía más rojo.

-Si voy terminaremos matándonos, lo siento. -Admitió incómodo y Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y Ginny comprendió que aquello no era buena señal.

-Entonces no queda nadie. -Exclamó mirando al cielo pero Harry le dio un codazo levemente y ella se volvió a ver donde él señalaba; del otro lado de la habitación Luna se había tirado sobre la alfombra y jugaba con una bola de estambre como un gato bonachón.

-Luna. -Llamó la pelirroja, Hermione se mordió las uñas y Neville frunció el ceño; la rubia se irguió con sus brillantes ojos muy abiertos y sonrientes, y aunque notó ese aire de complicidad de los cuatro, no dijo nada porque lo aludió al paso de un wrasckpurt.

* * *

 _"Mira lo que se avecina_

 _a la vuelta de la equina…"_

Estaba regando el césped de la entrada a la cabaña cuando alcanzó a ver a alguien que venía dando vuelta en la vereda, frunció el ceño y medio inclinó el cuerpo interesado en reconocer ese caminar despreocupado y saltarín, entonces pudo identificar la melena rubia y se preguntó si no estaría soñando; no soltó la manguera ni mucho menos la movió de su sitio y cuando la chica levantó la mano para saludarle alegremente, él le imitó un tanto perdido. Ella se echó a correr para colgarse a su cuello y aunque de primer momento se tambaleó amenazando con venirse al piso, la sostuvo con fuerza y no pudo evitar sentirse bien, no estaría más solo y ella le ayudaría a olvidar más rápido.

-Ronald, te eché de menos. -Confesó emocionada, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también Luna. -Se acurrucó en ella tirándole el agua encima, la risa de la rubia le hizo olvidar un poco que estaban lejos, que estaban solos y que quizá, esa visita traería más cosas de las que los dos creían.

* * *

 ** _Empezando algo breve... una historia que habrá de ser breve... gracias a quienes lean._**


	2. II

_**Me tomé mi tiempito en traerles el nuevo, pero al fin acá está; voy a procurar cerrar el año con actualización de todo lo que tengo acá,**_

 _ **al menos para que los pocos que leen, vean que sigo viva y que sí termino mis historias.**_

 _ **Saludos a los que se paseen de repente por acá; la generalidad de ideas y personajes es de JK, la música de ambientación de las**_

 _ **Ketchup, la locura de juntarlo: mía.**_

 _ **Felices Fiestas de Navidad, 2016!**_

* * *

 _ **II**_

Pese a que comían animosos no se decían nada referente al estado de Hermione, Neville, Harry o de Ginny, en fin del mundo exterior o de cosas que a los dos pudieran importar; la rubia se había interesado en la casa, en los jardines, pero sobretodo en el raro dejo de madurez que Ron estaba adoptando, sacando el pecho, arando el cultivo de coles del patio trasero y regando las plantas. Por su lado Ron intentó no sonrojarse con las alusiones a sí mismo y mirar concienzudo a Luna, hacía cinco meses que no compartía una buena comida con ella y más tiempo aún que no la miraba con detalle, por eso le extrañó verla tan alta, tan delgada y especialmente, tan cambiada.

Le mostró la casa, que era pequeña y acogedora y cuando la chica se quedó parada en el pasillo del piso superior con una sonrisa de espera y obviedad, tuvo que quedarse mirándola un rato, inflar las mejillas y sonrojarse, para terminar rascándose la nuca porque no entendía esa actitud o lo que esperaba.

-Este… bueno, sí, éste es el segundo piso. –Volvió a decir mirándola con desconfianza y abriendo los brazos.

-Ajá. –Dijo ella dando un paso para pegarse más a él con su maleta en las manos y su sonrisa brillante, Ron la imitó pero para pegarse más al muro.

-Y… esa es la puerta de mi cuarto. –Aseguró sonriendo y ella asintió alzando las cejas, luego frunció el ceño y comprendió.

-Bueno, Ronald, ¿y dónde me quedaré yo? –Preguntó como si dijera que el sol calienta, él endureció las facciones.

-Ah… este… -Ron no había pensado en ello, en realidad creía que ella se iría en cualquier momento. -… ah pues, ¿es que piensas quedarte? –Interrogó confuso y ella asintió como un niño que acepta el antojo de un helado.

-Claro… mi padre me dio permiso de salir un par de días, algo así como dos o tres semanas y no tengo pendientes en la revista… estoy tomando esto como unas merecidas vacaciones. –Comentó emocionada y a Ron se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión.

-Bien… pues entonces tenemos un problema Luna, porque aquí hay dos cuartos, pero el segundo está lleno de cosas que no tengo autorización de mover. –Susurró abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para mostrarle la cama matrimonial y el baúl en que reposaba su suéter para la tarde; Luna no dijo nada, se paró en puntillas para besarle la mejilla, él se llevó la mano para tocarse espantado, ella rió alegremente y masculló algo parecido a un agradecimiento, luego entró como una ráfaga; puso sus cosas en el tocador de caoba, un cojín mullido en la mecedora al lado de la ventana, sacó su pijama y lo puso bajo la almohada del lado izquierdo. -¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Preguntó alarmado cuando la rubia puso unas pantuflas de ese lado de la cama y se disponía a poner su cepillo de dientes en el baño.

-Ocupando mi espacio… no te preocupes Ronald, ni muerdo ni me notarás… además, somos amigos, ¿no? –En su cara había tal mueca de verdad y seguridad que Ron se descubrió sin decirle nada, sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, pero sin decir ni una sola excusa; estaba entre horrorizado y abrumado, el beso le había provocado una sensación de espanto parecida a ver una acromántula y la forma como ella había hecho del cuarto un lugar más acogedor con sólo un cojín, un frasco de crema facial y una loción, le parecía un embrujo. –Y bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Perdón… -No sabía qué contestar, ¿a qué se referiría?, al mirarla a los ojos sintió un vuelco y sin saber por qué recordó que tenía planes de esa tarde ir hasta el río a varios kilómetros. -… pensaba pasar la tarde en el río, se llega por un camino entre el bosque, está como a una hora en bicicleta. –Murmuró viéndola aplaudir emocionada.

-¡Genial!... qué bueno que traje mi bañador, vamos Ronald… aprovechemos que hemos comido temprano. –No pudo negarse, ella misma ya arreglaba de nueva cuenta su maleta; como movido por inercia fue hasta sus cajones y sacó su traje de baño, metió lo que pudo en una bolsa y salió siguiéndola, mirándola como hipnotizado saltar por las escaleras; la rubia pasó a la cocina e hizo mucho ruido sacando cosas para la tarde, mientras él iba al cuarto de herramientas por la bicicleta y miraba la casa lleno de una inquietud espantosa.

No entendía cómo es que se las había ingeniado para hacer comida para un picnic, tampoco cómo era que parecía saber dónde estaba todo, el punto es que en pocos minutos los dos ya iban dirección al río; la bicicleta era vieja y carecía de asiento trasero para llevarla cómoda, así que tuvo que sentarla delante entre sus brazos, justo en el tubo incómodo y resbaladizo, por lo que todo el camino fue un ir y venir lleno de risas que no podían contener.

Sus manos delgadas se sujetaban de sus brazos y su cabello rubio le causaba cosquillas en la barbilla, ella se sorprendía de todo, del hueco en un árbol por el que se asomaba una ardilla, del musgo cubriendo las piedras, del cantar de un pájaro, del correr de un venado, de todo; él aprovechaba para mirarla desde arriba, verle la nariz afilada y las pestañas rizadas por naturaleza, aprovechó para sentirle la espalda pegada a su pecho y olerle el cabello.

-Es lima. –Exclamó la rubia sacándolo de concentración y haciendo que diera con la llanta delantera directo en una roca, viniéndose los dos al suelo, salvando por muy poco la canasta que quedó sobre el estómago de ella, encima de él.

-¿Qué? –Soltó asustado, ella carcajeaba emocionada y él empezaba a enojarse por no conocer el chiste. -¡¿A qué vino eso de la lima?!

-Estabas oliéndome, lo más correcto era decirte de qué es mi loción, ¿no crees? –La miró sorprendido y sonrojado por ser descubierto, se levantó, la levantó, levantó la bicicleta, la subió sin decir nada y volvió al camino enfurruñado. -¿Por qué te enojas, Ronald?

-No estoy enojado. –Gruñó mirando el camino que serpenteaba en descenso por un claro del bosque.

-Ah… es que como frunces los labios cuando estás molesto, justo como ahora, pensé que sí lo estabas. –Dijo volviendo lo ojos al camino con la sonrisa puesta en la cara a cincel, y él empezó a recordar que esa chica le asustaba; pronto llegaron al río, que era cristalino de corriente ligera en la parte donde estaban, pero que bajaba violento unos metros más a la izquierda, Luna abrió su maleta y apenas optó por ocultarse tras un helecho para cambiar su ropa.

Ron, mucho más pudoroso que la rubia, tuvo que hundirse en la espesura para poder sacarse los pantalones y el resto de la ropa, y todavía cubierto por la toalla, salió a buscarla donde había dejado la canasta y la bicicleta, sin resultado alguno; perdido y asustado empezó a buscarla caminando un poco por la orilla pero no logró dar con ella sin alejarse demasiado de las cosas, sofocado por un pánico absurdo, ¿a dónde podría haber ido?, le dio por gritar hasta que se quedó sin garganta.

-¡Luna!... ¡Luna dónde estás!... ¡Luuuuuunaaaaaa! -Alargaba desconsolado, dejando ya que la toalla le cubriera sólo los hombros, se paró a la orilla de una fosa del río, donde el agua se perdía en una oscuridad cubierta de diamantes y de color verde esmeralda, de donde una mancha rubia emanaba lentamente.

" _Con la luna en las pupilas_

 _y su traje agua marina_ _ **…"**_

No pudo evitar querer hacerlo, se veía tan lindo, rojo de casi todo el cuerpo cubierto de pecas y con la toalla escarlata en los hombros; bastó tirarle del tobillo para que resbalara y cayera cuan pesado era en el fondo del agua tibia, dejando la toalla a la orilla pendiendo como el hilo de un papalote que ha dejado de volar; se echó a reír emocionada y flotando dificultosamente se alejó un poco de él para dejar que se le pasara el susto y el coraje, y cuando lo vio venir a ella con el traje color azul agua y los ojos fijos en sí misma, no pudo evitar reírse con más ganas, pataleando en el agua desde la piedra donde se había sentado.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?!... ¡¿Por qué no contestabas?!... ¡Me asusté mucho!, y, y tú… es que tú, ¡Pudiste matarme! –Dijo sacudiendo el pelo empapado y sin poder contenerse se levantó de donde estaba sentada, corrió hasta él y se arrojó a sus brazos para ir a dar otra vez contra el agua del río, que los cubrió con su sonido de burbujas que revientan, opacando la risa de ella y opacando la de él. -¡Estás loca! –Soltó sonriendo cuando salieron del agua que les cubría hasta el cuello.

-¡No tengo la culpa de que te veas tan lindo empapado! –Exclamó emocionada y lo sintió tensarse, mirarla sorprendido con la nariz enrojecida de vergüenza; pero se la quitó echándole agua en la cara, haciéndolo enojar para que no se acordara del cumplido, porque a Ronald Weasley le asusta Luna Lovegood y porque a Luna Lovegood le encanta molestar a Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Pueden comentar, eh... no se avergüencen, adelante!


	3. III

_¿Cuanto tiempo?_

 _Demasiado, sin duda... pero espero que les guste lo que sigue y que he regresado... pronto, actualizaré más y subiré otras historias._

 _Mil gracias a los que leen, a todos._

* * *

 _III_

Estaban sentados comiendo los emparedados que Luna había alcanzado a hacer con una mezcla rara de mermelada de fresa y crema de avellanas, bajo el sol de la tarde, sobre sus toallas con los cabellos escurriendo; él pensaba en que se la estaba pasando bien pese a todo, ella pensaba en que la espuma de la corriente podrían ser en realidad seres pequeñitos pequeñitos que nadaran muy rápido; Ron se volvió a verla y en su cara plácida descubrió muchas de las cosas que había abandonado luego de su escape por lo de Neville y Hermione, suspiró pensando en eso mordiendo otra vez su comida y frunciendo el ceño.

Luna había dejado por un rato de pensar en los seres minúsculos que no podía ver a simple vista y se concentró en recordar las razones que la habían llevado a ir a visitar a Ronald; analizando todo y poniéndolo en balanza, eran tan pocas las razones y además tan confusas, que atinó mejor a pensar de nuevo en lo de antes, hasta que lo vio arrugar la frente y entonces, como siempre, resolvió ayudarlo dándole un empujoncito.

-Están confundidos… los tres. –Murmuró Luna mirándolo, él no dijo nada ni se volvió. –Estás en tu derecho de no querer volver, pero sería idiota.

-¿Idiota? –La miró conteniendo la rabia, ella sonrió segura, emocionada de ver que podía enojarse con ella, significaba que aún tenía corazón que usar.

-Claro… ella como sea, te quiere. –Aseguró convencida de que era la verdad, tanto que habría puesto la mano en la boca de un cocodrilo para confirmarlo.

-Claro… por eso dudó cuando él le propuso matrimonio… porque me quiere a mí. –Dijo irónico y Luna se perdió en la conversación, la palabra _matrimonio_ relacionada íntimamente con la palabra _Neville_ , le hicieron olvidar la existencia de otras cosas en el planeta y volverse a Ron casi llevada por un impulso ajeno a su propio cuerpo.

-¿Se lo pidió? –Preguntó en un tono bajo, con las cejas juntas en una mueca de aflicción que Ron nunca le había visto y que no le vio por estar viendo a otro lado, por estar como siempre, más ocupado en sí mismo.

-Sí, fue lo que me hizo rabiar… él sabía que Hermione era mi novia, lo sabía y aún así se lo dijo. –Ron no notó que Luna dejaba de comer, tampoco que había en sus ojos algo parecido a un ente acuoso y poco común.

-Pero no tiene sentido… es decir, Lavender y Ginny dijeron que… -Inició Luna y entonces el pelirrojo se volvió a mirarla con fijeza, se extrañó al ver que ella no terminaba la frase, que se había quedado aparentemente sin palabras.

-¿Dijeron qué? –Preguntó intrigado y como un golpe directo a la nuca con un mazo lo recordó, Ginny y algunas otras chicas pensaban o habían pensado siempre que Neville sentía algo por Luna, seguramente se lo habrían insinuado y ahora ella no comprendía ni lo que ellas habían dicho ni lo que él acababa de mencionar. –Luna…

-Ellas dijeron que él era especial… siempre creí que sentía interés por Harry. –Luna estaba afligida por eso y Ron se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¿Qué? –Soltó indignado, ella siguió hablando.

-¡Oh pobre Harry!, ¡Qué tristeza!... otra desilusión en su vida, tantas pérdidas ya... siempre pensé que esos dos acabarían juntos. –Luna se secó con disimulo una lágrima y Ron palideció casi de muerte, para luego gritarle a voz en cuello.

-¡Pero si Harry es el novio de mi hermana y tu mejor amiga! –Luna le miró con la cara inclinada a un lado y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Y eso qué? –Ron arrugó la frente y tuvo que aceptar que era mejor no decir más nada.

* * *

Estaba terminando de poner todas las cosas en la canasta cuando vio esa mancha azul sobrevolando la bicicleta, donde Ron acomodaba el asiento y revisaba las llantas; se levantó y fue andando de puntillas sigilosa como un gato (o intento de) para verla más de cerca. La mariposa se posó sobre el manubrio, justo a espaldas de Ron que revisaba la llanta trasera con una atención digna de un erudito; no lo pensó dos veces, si la dejaba moverse más notaría su acoso y entonces iba a perderla, se acuclilló un poco y se lanzó intentando atraparla. Cosas de la vida, tropezó con una roca al caer al suelo viendo a la mariposa alejarse y sin siquiera pensar en sostenerse de algo se dejó caer al piso, llevándose al pelirrojo en la caída y con los dos a la bicicleta.

Las pecas en el rostro de Ronald Weasley responden a un orden caprichoso de la naturaleza, el rubio casi blanco de sus pestañas y el profundo azul de sus ojos, son meros antojos de la formación de su cuerpo y de cierta forma, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, era simple resultado del susto y del golpe. Luna Lovegood le puso un dedo en la nariz al chico con una intención más bien intelectual que de otra cosa, aunque él temiera por la integridad de su cabeza.

-¿Sabías que si se hace presión en la punta de la nariz, un poco hacia arriba, se evitan los estornudos? –Ron arrugó la frente y sintió ese empujoncito en su nariz afilada, contuvo las ganas de rascarse la nuca y se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse de arriba de la pobre rubia que empezaba a enrojecer presa de su peso entero.

-Eso es interesante… pero, ¿puedo saber por qué me tacleaste? –Preguntó con cierto tono cansino en su voz, ella se encogió de hombros y dejó que la levantara.

-No por una razón en especial… ¿viste la mariposa azul que estaba sobre el manubrio de la bicicleta? –Quiso saber buscándola en el cielo sobre sus cabezas; él no hizo caso a sus palabras algo raro había pasado, algo nuevo se le había cruzado por la cabeza y si ella había venido a verlo como una señal de… -Hay que volver a casa.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó confuso, sus ideas eran totalmente distintas a las que ella tenía, al verla se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba algo. -¡Ah sí!... vámonos. –Tomaron las cosas y montaron la bicicleta decididos a volver.

* * *

Pese a que el camino era largo y cansado, no sintió nada de pesadez por llevarla a cuestas, por el contrario, estar con ella le daba ánimos de volver a reír, hasta ganas de volver a Londres le estaban dando, todo gracias a ella, sus ojos claros y su cabello hermoso; sonrojándose comprendió sus palabras, la estaba apreciando como chica y se daba cuenta de su belleza, eso quizá no era bueno. Al llegar a la casa, el sol se había metido por el ocaso y la chica salió corriendo directo a la casa mientras él guardaba la bicicleta en su sitio; caminando con una calma pasmosa regresó a la casa no sin entender que ahora venía la parte densa de la situación, ella dormiría en la misma cama que él y eso para cualquier otro representaría todo un problema.

Para él representaba un miedo. Ella era rara, sólo Merlín sabía qué cosas tan extrañas haría antes de dormir o mientras dormía; consumido por el nerviosismo atinó a gritarle que se acostaría porque estaba cansado, entró al cuarto corriendo se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama a mirar el techo claro. Esperó minuto tras minuto y cada latido de su corazón parecía hacer más eterna la espera a que entrara, como un segundero incrustado en su oído, mientras sus ojos desorbitados miraban el techo usándolo como pantalla para proyectar los eventos de esa tarde, cada sonrisa de ella, cada carcajada de él, cada salpicón de agua brillante que la empapaba y la hacía esplendorosamente diferente.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y la chica entró tarareando alegre. Se hizo el dormido, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar tranquilo, la escuchó ir al baño, cepillarse los dientes y salir, al lado de la cama escuchó como se desvestía y se ponía la pijama, mientras a él la saliva se le resbalaba por la garganta como una lava densa y quemante; al fin la sintió meterse en la cama y echarse la manta encima. Casi pegada a él, casi juntos dentro de la cama.

" _Y donde más no cabe un alma…"_

Luna se volvió a verlo y lo notó tenso, creyó que estaría soñando algo horrible y para consolarlo, se apoyó en su codo sobre la almohada y se inclinó sobre su frente para besarle; le puso el beso con suavidad en la frente y lo miró un instante fijamente notándole un cierto dejo de seriedad impropio en él. Entonces sonriendo le quitó el cabello de la frente y volvió a besarle para susurrarle con tiento y ternura.

-Buenas noches Ronald. –Se volvió al otro lado y se encogió para dormirse, quedándose envuelta en mariposas azules y agua clara al poco rato.

* * *

Mirando al techo, con los ojos desorbitados y tieso como un muerto, Ronald Weasley pensaba y repensaba esa humedad en su frente. Tragó saliva, convencido de que esa chica le daba miedo, tanto que temblaba entero; aunque el candor de su estómago y la revolución en su pecho, no eran precisamente síntomas de espanto.


	4. IV

**_Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero no podía no volver, así que les he traído el nuevo capítulo;_**

 ** _espero que les guste el contenido, espero que la pareja les saque dos que tres sonrisas..._**

 ** _En lo personal me encantan juntos, tanto como Luna/Neville, espero que de verdad pueda esta historia ganarse un espacio en sus corazones..._**

 ** _O ya por lo menos, sacarles una gran sonrisa y entretenerles en una tarde aburrida._**

 ** _Felices Fiestas!_**

* * *

 _IV_

Volvía de correr por el lugar, con el sudor escurriendo por la frente tersa y las piernas tensas de tanto andar, aunque se sentía ligera y alegre; pensaba en que no había podido decirle nada a Ronald antes de salir, porque seguía dormido y no había querido despertarlo. De entre todas las cosas que solía decir Hermione a propósito de Ron, el que no roncara y que estuviera tieso toda la noche, era un dato que nunca había escuchado, por eso ahora subiendo por la ladera hacia la casa, llevaba la duda entre ceja y ceja; quizá no tenía importancia, pero no debía ser muy bueno que estuviera tan rígido, ¿podría dormir bien estando tan inmóvil?

Alcanzó a ver movimiento por la ventana que daba a la cocina, era Ron que se servía avena de la que ella había dejado en la estufa antes de salir y que esperaba todavía encontrar, aunque no fuera toda; se sacudió los pies antes de subir a la casa porque recordó que podría llevar espíritus del bosque en las suelas y esos son juguetones en las noches, más valía no tentarlos a impedir que Ron durmiera. Entró con sigilo y alcanzó a ver al pelirrojo que bostezaba, encorvado por completo sobre la mesa y con una mano restregándose la cara con cansancio y violencia; se paró bajo el marco de la puerta esperando a que él le mirara, pero estaba tan perdido, tan dormido quizá sería mejor decir, que no la notó siquiera.

-¿Has intentado dormir menos tenso, Ronald? –Preguntó desplazándose hasta él sin darle tiempo de contestar, le puso las manos en el cuello y le empezó a dar masaje en los hombros; el pelirrojo dio un salto de espanto y alzó la cara para mirarla, dejándole ver unas ojeras dignas de un velador. -¡Ronald!, pero es que no has descansado nada.

-No pude. –Confesó recordando cómo había pasado toda la noche sin poder moverse porque aunque ella estaba quieta y dormida por completo, él simplemente se negaba a propiciar el más mínimo contacto.

-Ya sé, voy a darte una poción… es algo muy suave y ligero, te la tomas, te recuestas unos diez minutos y será como si hubieras dormido toda la noche. –Luna salió corriendo directo a las escaleras, Ron la miró saltar los escalones uno por uno y exhausto y fastidiado se puso a dar de vueltas al tazón de avena con una cuchara que de pronto, de tan adormilado, le parecía acuosa y fría. –Ten. –La chica le tendió el pequeño frasco y una cuchara.

-¿Pero a qué hora bajaste? –Preguntó sorprendido, con los ojos medio cerrados y la sensación arenosa propia del sueño clavado en los párpados gruesos y amoratados por el desvelo.

-Estás tan perdido que ni notaste lo que tardé, tómate una cucharada, te acuestas diez minutos y luego te das un baño… yo mientras tanto, limpio la casa y te lavo esa ropa, que parece que tuvieras meses en el abandono. –Exclamó tajante y despojándolo con poco tacto del suéter que se había echado encima.

-Tengo ropa limpia. –Murmuró cuando ella le dio la poción como a un niño pequeño, Ron tragó de golpe y apenas se había puesto de pie intentando refutar, se vino al piso pesadamente.

-Vaya, sí que funciona. –Luna miró el frasco de poción mientras los ronquidos del pelirrojo llenaban toda la cocina, con un movimiento de varita lo situó en uno de los sillones de la sala y se dedicó a limpiar y a lavar ropa.

* * *

" _Toca el himno de las doce…"_

Abrió los ojos tan descansado y fresco que casi le pareció imposible haber estado desvelado unas horas antes, miró el reloj en la pared y vio que era el medio día y el sol resaltaba por la ventana en toda su magnificencia; se levantó estirándose entero y entonces notó su carencia de camisa, de camiseta y de pantalones. De milagro conservaba los calzoncillos y acometido por la duda echó a andar hacia afuera, donde Luna tendía cavernícolamente la ropa de un tendedero, secándola con un movimiento de varita lo suficiente para que estuviera lista en breve; confundido salió sin darle ya mucha importancia a que la rubia lo mirara, después de todo, ella le había casi desnudado.

La rubia se volvió a verlo con una enorme sonrisa, alzando las cejas y llevándose algunos mechones de cabello a la nuca, pues la cola de caballo que traía le ayudaba pero no del todo; Ron se sintió extrañamente sobrecogido al verla sonreír, mojada entera y alegre, no tenía para nada el brillo de Hermione, no tenía para nada su misma lucidez y sin embargo, lograba con sólo un movimiento dejarlo callado, dejarlo anonadado. Tragó saliva y encogido un poco se acercó hasta ella, que le recibió sin dejar su labor de lavado, Ron optó por hacer como que no le daba importancia a su aparente desnudez.

-Me quitaste la ropa para lavarla. –Murmuró tan bajo que se temió que ella no le escuchara o pensara mal.

-En aquél árbol hay un nido de gorriones, son todos pequeños y creo que todavía no logran salir del nido, pero se oyen genial. –Luna miraba hacia el árbol ignorando del todo la presencia de Ron y él, inflando el pecho como única forma de llamar su atención dio un paso más hacia ella.

-No tenías que lavarme la ropa, no era necesario. –Comentó para sacarla de sus ideas, pero ella se ocupó en tender unas sábanas y unas fundas de almohada, mientras él le seguía; posados a cada lado de un tendedero, Ron miraba cómo Luna parecía enfocada en ocultársele con la ropa de cama.

-Las ardillas del otro lado del jardín son lindas, parece que incluso amigables, se dejan alimentar si les ofreces nueces. –Luna se llevó las manos a la cabeza para acomodarse otra vez el cabello y Ron, acalorado por el fuerte sol y en calzoncillos, se le quedó mirando fijamente un instante; estaba mojada, sonrojada por el esfuerzo, despeinada y tenía un aire de frescura que le provocó un escalofrío. –Hay una que es lindísima, me incliné le acaricié el lomo y mientras le rascaba su cabecita, empezó a ser un sonidito como de… como de… -Luna se volvió a ver a Ron con una sonrisa y haciendo un sonido gutural mientras movía las manos como si se sacara algo de la garganta con la boca cerrada, el sonido era más parecido a un gemido que al chillido de una ardilla, la primera vez que lo escuchó, Ron dio un saltito como golpeado por la sorpresa de escuchar algo así venir de la rubia, que sin inmutarse prolongó los gemidos de una forma tan sugerente que Ron no pudo evitar sudar la gota gorda.

-Ah… Luna, las ardillas no gimen. –Atinó a decir con una media sonrisa, al tiempo que la rubia se volvía a mirarlo, sus ojos azules llenos de estrellas de luz y su cabello cayéndole sobre la frente con una belleza casi abrumadora.

-¿Estaba gimiendo? –Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bastante. –Admitió riendo mientras intentaba dar un paso y entonces lo sintió.

-Eso explica que tu… -Luna empezó a hablar moviendo las sábanas para señalar la parte baja de su cuerpo, justo cuando él echó a correr a la casa para buscar algo que ponerse y mejor aún, algo que lo calmara.

* * *

Con la frente pegada al muro helado por el que bajaba el agua fría, Ron pensaba con profundidad las cosas, algo no andaba bien si empezaba a tener ese tipo de reacciones físicas hacia Luna; una cosa era gozar su compañía, que se le empezara a olvidar un poco el enojo con Hermione, pero otra muy distinta el escucharla hacer ruidos curiosos y "llenarse de energía" como unos minutos antes. Suspiró y alzó la cara hacia el chorro de agua de la regadera que lo empapaba evitando que pudiera ver algo concreto entre tantas pequeñas y brillantes gotas, debía estar afuera ayudando a la chica con el lavado, pero no podía; no podía estar cerca de ella sin sentir ya fuera miedo o simplemente nervio, ella era Lovegood, la chica que lo asustaba.

Venía por el pasillo cargando con la canasta de la ropa limpia y seca, sabía que no tendría más ropa a mano que los calzoncillos que ya había traído puestos y por Merlín que sería una tontería si se los volvía a poner luego de usarlos todo el día y la noche; por eso iba apresurada para entregarle su ropa limpia y suavecita, por no decir que además olía ahora a lirios; tomó la perilla de la puerta del baño y entró tras girarla rápido, sonriendo de tanto pensar en que ese chico era del todo agradable. Ron estaba secándose los brazos, totalmente desnudo dándole la espalda, con la luz de la ventana del fondo de la regadera iluminándolo de cuerpo entero.

Se quedó pasmada como por cinco segundos sin saber si moverse o no, Ron tarareaba algo nervioso y al volverse se quedó tan o más pasmado que ella, mirando no su boca abierta y sorprendida, sino sus ojos azules que se enfocaron en los de él sin siquiera atreverse a bajar de su rostro; se miraron cerca de diez segundos, él no dijo nada y ella agradeció tener en la mano la canasta que le impedía debido a su volumen bajar la cara y verlo entero. Cuando abrieron la boca para hablar, la serie de balbuceos que llenó el cuarto de baño mezclándose con el vapor, hizo que la escena fuera por demás cómica.

- _Ase_ … -Luna asentía como dando un giro en el aire con su barbilla, quizá sometida por la verdad de que el hombre ante ella era demasiado abrumador para su pobre cabeza acostumbrada a cosas locas e imposibles. Él era real y posible.

- _Re_ … _je_ … -Intentó moverse hacia la cortina de la regadera con la intención de cubrirse, pero las piernas no le daban ni para moverse ni para siquiera dejar de estar tan erguido, tan a descubierto; Luna bajó la cara como si quisiera escucharlo mejor y él redondeó los labios y soltó un silbidito antes de seguir.

- _Ah_ … _dejé_ un poco de tu ropa afuera tomando el sol. –Soltó de momento, como una forma de confirmarle a Ron que estaba ahí, que él le preocupaba y que hacía cosas para ayudarle; al fin alcanzó a entender la magnitud de los hechos y ahora sí bajó un poco la mirada para alcanzar a distinguir; sí, era cierto, Ronald estaba totalmente desnudo y de tan mojado, las gotas caían al suelo de todo sitio que pudiera prestarse al descenso. –Voy a… voy a poner una pierna de jamón en el horno, ¿te gustan las almendras, verdad? –Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió cerrando mientras Ron, pasmado, contestaba solo ya en el baño.

-Sí, me gustan. –Masculló y miró a su alrededor, no le había dejado ropa, entonces apareció ante él la canasta de la ropa limpia haciendo un sencillo "plop" y cayendo al suelo con delicadeza.

-Perdón, esa es la ropa limpia. –Luna regresó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, de tan atontada se había ido en sentido erróneo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y de ser así, comentar :P**


	5. V

_**Demasiado tiempo después traigo el nuevo… espero les guste, mil disculpas… ah y sí, los personajes son de JK, no míos**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

* * *

Cortaba patatas mientras pensaba en él. Sus ojos sólo podían mirarlo absolutamente rosado, casi naranja de la cabeza al cuello y blanco desde lo pálido del pecho hacia los muslos; Ronald Weasley era una mancha blanca en medio del azulejo gris del baño lleno de vapor, de aroma a shampoo de menta y la temperatura tibia; Ronald era un chico curioso porque dormía tieso como una vara y se secaba el cuerpo con una lentitud pasmosa, así como con una toalla tan chica que no le habría cubierto la mitad de la espalda; Ronald era exhibicionista por naturaleza o eso creía ella.

-¡Ay! -Se dio un golpe con el cuchillo en la uña y creyendo que podría haberse cortado, optó por mirarse el dedo alzado hasta la altura de su nariz, haciéndola hacer bizcos mientras se mordía el labio inferior con duda.

-¿Te cortaste? -Entró preocupado por saber qué tenía y sorprendida por su llegada repentina no tuvo cabeza para negarse a que la tocara revisándole la mano; Ron vio cada una de sus uñas, buscando cortaduras y al ver que no tenía le miró a los ojos con fijeza. -No te cortaste.

-Es lo que iba a decirte Ronald. -Admitió volviéndose a las patatas, mientras él se alejaba como si estuviera apestada.

-Gracias por lavar la ropa y por hacer comida. -Murmuró viéndola ir de lado a lado por la cocina, aunque no le daban buena espina los platillos "exóticos", por así decirlo, se le antojaba que era buena cocinera y no habría nada de malo en comer un poco.

-No tienes que agradecer, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré… así que es un placer ayudar. -Manifestó sacando un par de cazuelas en que planeaba poner el revoltijo de vegetales que preparaba.

 _"No es cosa de brujería_

 _que lo encuentre to los días…"_

Iba a decir algo sobre lo ocurrido en el baño, cuando ella se puso a tararear una tonada conocida y eso lo hizo notar que no le daba importancia. Tragó saliva mirándola, era una niña, más incluso que él; era una chica dulce, mucho más incluso que él. Ella era una dulce niña ante la que se había exhibido por error, suspiró y optó por dejar pasar las cosas, porque al ver cómo le temblaban las manos cuando las dejaba quietas sobre algo, dedujo que estaba tan incómoda como él o al menos eso le confirmó, ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho de que Luna fuera a ponerse a cocinar como alguien absolutamente normal, o bueno, tan normal como le era posible ser.

Suspiró y se puso a mirar por la ventana, en el café de los árboles, en los arbustos a lo lejos se le manifestó la idea de Hermione y como si la rubia leyera su mente, le preguntó un poco al respecto.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a resolver las cosas? -Ron se volvió a verla y se enfrentó a su rostro pegado al suyo, tan cerca que podía verle los poros de la piel.

-No pronto, al menos. -Admitió echando el cuerpo atrás, para alejarse de ella, que tenía en ese momento, como casi siempre la habilidad mágica de aparecerse de pronto ante él y asustarlo.

-Sabes, no debes darle tanto tiempo… ¿te das cuenta que Hermione y Neville son dos personas muy curiosas? -Luna se sentía de lo más cómoda ahora, echada casi sobre Ron que se pegaba al respaldo de su silla como si no hubiera un mañana; el pelirrojo sintió un vuelco, la rubia los estaba mencionando como si fueran una pareja y eso a él no le gustaba nada.

-No me interesa qué tan curioso sea el gordito. -Atajó volviendo la cara a otro lado y Luna comprendió que el chico detestaba saber de Neville.

-Es tu amigo. -Aseveró frunciendo el ceño, Ron estuvo tentado a decir que no lo era, pero habría mentido y con la frente arrugada se volvió a mirarla.

-Quédate más tiempo, me gusta tenerte aquí. -Luna inclinó la cabeza a un lado sorprendida y sonrió asintiendo con emoción.

-¿No te doy miedo, Ronald? -Preguntó intrigada, él le miró buen rato sin decidirse a ser franco, al fin lo admitió con un suspiro.

-Mucho. -Luna rió con ganas y él se sonrojó bastante.

-¡Qué divertido!... si no fuera porque aún piensas en Hermione, yo me casaría contigo. -Confesó alejándose para ir a mirar la comida, Ron se quedó con la boca abierta mirándola hacer.

 _"Y ese punto de alegría…"_

Comieron sin hablar mucho y las pocas veces que lo hicieron, fueron frases gentiles o chistes que terminaban por hacerlos reír mucho; Luna tenía una rara inclinación a poner sal a las orillas de su pan, luego la comía grano a grano, con los codos sobre la mesa mientras hablaba de cosas que para ella eran muy interesantes. Ron masticaba rápido, llenándose la boca hasta límites insospechados, asentía a todo lo que la rubia decía y además contestaba con la boca llena; Luna reía cuando se le acababa el pan y en dos ocasiones estornudó por culpa de la pimienta, aunque nunca dejó de comerla. Era un gran momento para los dos y aunque al principio sintieron que les hacía falta la compañía de algunos otros amigos, para cuando se sirvieron el café, los dos no necesitaban nada más.

Ron se descubrió pronto proponiendo que fueran a la sala a charlar más y Luna, poco interesada en lavar los platos, aceptó de buena gana nada más poner todas las cosas en el fregadero; él se sentó primero llevando las dos tazas y Luna luego fue a tirarse en la alfombra frente a él, el sol había casi caído y en la sala hacía una temperatura tibia y cómoda. Cuando se vieron finalmente en una zona menos neutral que la cocina, pero más cómoda que ella, se miraron un momento e hicieron como que no importaba, charlaron otra vez sobre cosas sin sentido, todas propuestas por Luna y cuando Ron comenzó a mencionar cosas del Colegio, la charla se puso densa; primero fueron carcajadas locas a propósito de eventos de sus Casas, bromas de los gemelos, tropezones, errores.

Luego mencionar un par de cosas llevó a que las risas menguaran y poco a poco, fueron poniéndose serios, Ron se puso serio y notó que Luna aunque sonriente parecía lejana; en unos minutos se habían quedado callados y una tristeza embargó a Ron que pensó otra vez en Hermione, en sus sueños de casarse con ella, en sus planes a futuro. Cosas que ahora le pertenecían a Neville, quisiera aceptarlo o no.

-Detesto estar triste. -Manifestó Luna tirándose cuan larga era en la alfombra y mirando a Ron, que salió de su plan de poner una casa enorme al lado de la castaña, para volverse a ver a la rubia que con sus enormes ojos azules lo escrutaba como un niño ansioso. -Detesto que tú estés triste. -No había sonrisa en sus labios y eso hizo que Ron frunciera el ceño y se irguiera en su asiento, convencido de que debía hacer algo para hacerla sentir bien, fue de prisa a buscar un disco y ponerlo en el viejo tocadiscos de la casa.

-¿Sabes bailar, Luna? -Preguntó sin mirarla, sacando el primer disco que pudo y poniéndolo con manos torpes, luego con su varita hizo que marchara la música y Luna, que estaba hasta ese momento ocupada en enroscarse un mechón de cabello, se irguió como si hiciera ese movimiento diario y lo miró con cierto recelo.

-Un poco, papá dice que soy la mejor moviendo la cadera en "El baile de la Quaffle". -Ron se volvió a verla con una sonrisa enorme y dio un paso hasta ella tendiéndole la mano, Luna se levantó saltando como una nena que estrena zapatos y le tomó la mano sin el más mínimo sonrojo; entonces inició la música y Ron trastabilló al notar que era un vals, pero era tarde para intentar cambiarlo, Luna lo miraba esperando a que le enseñara qué hacer. -Qué bonita melodía, ¿qué se hace ahora?

Ron la miró un instante, en sus labios estaba la frase "Pondré otro disco" pero era tonto, ella estaba esperando y tampoco quería quedar como un ignorante en dicho baile, tomó aire con fuerza, puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de Luna y le tomó la mano; la rubia se quedó pasmada con el brazo izquierdo suelto a un costado y la cara vuelta hacia su cintura, como si intentara descifrar qué hacía la mano de Ron en su cuerpo.

-Luna. -La llamó ronco y nervioso, ella alzó la cara como esperando una cátedra. -Sígueme. -Pidió sonriendo y aunque al parecer ella no sabía, se guió por lo poco en su cabeza, cosas dichas por amigas, compañeras que había visto en otras ocasiones e instintivamente, empezó a bailar con él.

-Es fácil. -Concluyó mirándolo sonriendo, aunque un par de veces sintió el pie de Ron bajo el suyo, él carcajeó haciéndola girar y ella casi se tropieza. -¡Qué grato es esto!

-¿Te gusta? -Inquirió y ella asintió con emoción.

-Mucho, Ronald. -Aceptó y aceleraron el paso cuando la canción se volvió más rápida y alegre, estaban muy cómodos juntos y bailando por la sala esquivando con destreza la mesa de centro, aunque Luna pareciera dispuesta a tropezar, fueron poco a poco tomando todo como más normal; al cabo de un rato, incluso charlaban y cuando se dieron cuenta ni siquiera daban importancia al tipo de música que bailaban.

La noche estaba caída, algo debió haber cambiado como el clima, como la luz o como la relación de esos dos; el punto es que se miraron, fijamente, ella sonriendo, él conservando algo así como una seriedad elegante y autoritaria, más como un dejo de madurez que de alejamiento de ella. Se desplazaron casi flotando en medio de la música y cuando se dieron cuenta el contacto se acentúo y estaban sujetos del todo el uno del otro; en una vuelta Luna mencionó algo sobre gatitos y Ron soltó una carcajada que la rubia aprovechó.

Decir por qué lo hizo es imposible. Luna Lovegood hace las cosas sin pensar, porque las siente de pronto. Ron pese a la sorpresa no se negó a besarla y sin saber si hacía bien o hacía mal, la estrechó entre sus brazos y se concedió un instante para sonreírle y volver a besarla. Las escaleras resultaron cortas, la música se escuchaba lejana mientras andaban por el corredor oscuro a medias y sonreían tomados de la mano; cuando abrieron la puerta y vieron ese cuarto que ya desde una noche antes era de los dos, nada parecía desconocido, ni siquiera el otro.

 _"Y donde más no cabe un alma…"_


	6. VI

**_Veamos... el reto lo inventé yo y al final tuve que hacerlo yo, porque nadie me dio bola como dicen por ahí... así que ahora no queda más que acabarlo..._**

 ** _La historia es buena, la historia me gustó hacerla, creo que la pareja da para estoy y para mucho más... así que estoy emocionada._**

 ** _Falta uno para el final, ojalá les guste_**

* * *

 _VI_

No era lo correcto, pero ya no pensaba en ello, ni siquiera lo hacía por venganza o por desconsuelo, era algo más que nacía de su estómago subiéndole por la columna hasta la nuca, hasta brotarle en los labios en una risa suave; por eso entraron tomados de la mano y todavía se rieron de que él tropezara con la alfombra y casi se fuera de boca, tomado de su mano, llevándosela junto con él en la caída. La cama era mullida y les pareció más evidente de lo que les había parecido la noche anterior, él dio un sonido ahogado producto del golpe de la chica sobre su cuerpo, ella carcajeó como si una parvada de pájaros azules se soltara por la habitación; de una forma casi imposible, de una forma casi absurda, Ron sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y comprendía también que ella no lo sabía.

Sus ojos brillantes la delataban, la forma como luego de besarle y de reírse entrecerrando los ojos se enfocaba en seguirle los movimientos se lo decía, pero ignoró por completo el gusanillo de incomodidad que eso provocaba; estaba perfectamente seguro de que ella quería hacerlo. Le besó el cuello en repetidas ocasiones, todavía sin quitársela de encima y ella, aunque confundida, no hizo por negarse, parecía más bien intrigada y emocionada por el contacto; entonces creyó tontamente que las cosas, todas las cosas iban a ser muy fáciles.

" _Allí se mete a darse caña…"_

Estaba concentrada en comprender cómo era que se animaba a besarla así y por qué la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, que nunca pensó que se movería tan violentamente, por un instante pensó que iba a tirarla de la cama o peor aún, que la aplastaría con todo su peso; soltó un grito de espanto al sentir que la hacía quedar bajo él y por inercia intentó asirse de algo para no caer, logrando darle tal pellizco en el brazo que el pobre Ron se puso rojo, pero ignoró el exabrupto besándola con fuerza. ¿Qué tiene que hacer una con un beso así?, es que los hombres estando a oscuras besan como si su boca deseara abarcarlo todo, desde la nariz basta la barbilla y quizá con un poco de suerte, tocar, por qué no, la frente; sobrecogida le siguió el ritmo como pudo, medio abrió también la boca e intentó como Merlín le daba a entender, mover la lengua al compás del chico.

Algo debía estar haciendo bien, porque el sonido de la respiración de Ron cambió y entonces lo sintió, las manos largas subían por sus costados hasta situarse sobre los botones de su blusa y en un momento cualquiera lo habría tomado como la acción normal de ayudarla a no sufrir calor; pero aunque tenía calor, la cosa no era precisamente ayudarle a dejar de tenerlo, la cosa era otra. Abrió los ojos sólo para ver los de Ronald cerrados a piedra y lodo y su frente apenas con una arruga tan evidente como un cabello, él no estaba tenso, estaba más bien concentrado; sorprendida intentó hablarle, pero él no tenía intenciones de dialogar, él estaba besando.

La dejó un instante en que se dedicó a besarle la mejilla y entonces Luna quiso hablarle. Pero la mano de Ron había subido hasta su seno y se había colocado ahí, con una calidez digna de sonrojo, aunque en ella provocó una sensación tan grata que de sus labios manó un suspiro y ni cuenta se dio en qué momento la despojó de la blusa y ella lo ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa; qué curiosa la condición del cuerpo, que reacciona a sensaciones más que a pensamientos y la sonrisa se le creó en la boca de una forma casi venenosa, como si supiera de todo, aunque realmente no conociera nada. Entonces se miraron, acometidos por el calor del momento, por el sonrojo de ese voto de confianza; él tragó saliva como esperando su reacción, ella sonrió frunciendo el ceño, con una sensación de incertidumbre que nunca había sentido.

- _Hace…_ -Comenzó Ron, con la intención de decirle que hacía calor, pero no pudo terminar, Luna frunció el ceño y pareció esperar a que terminara, como él no lo hiciera, soltó una sílaba apenas en un intento por no quedarse vacía de pronto, ya que su mente estaba del todo ajena a la situación física que los envolvía.

-… _re… -_ Masculló mientras él se apoyaba en sus rodillas para no dejarle caer todo el peso de su humanidad encima.

-… _jé… -_ Rió poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas, acometido de pronto por la cordura de los hechos, sabiendo la reverenda estupidez que estaba cometiendo al acostarse con la única chica que siempre le había inspirado miedo.

 _-… ja… dejé_ suavecita la ropa, ¿verdad? –Preguntó quizá en un intento de ayudarlo a pensar y Ronald no pudo evitar creer que estaba frente a la mejor opción de su vida, le sonrió dulcemente y ella, como respuesta, le besó profundo.

Se bebieron en una noche estrellada en medio de un cuarto para uno o para dos. Se abrazaron y consumieron y entre las reminiscencias del suavizante y de la corriente del río, a él se le olvidó que andaba lejos de casa por despecho y a ella que nada más la habían enviado para ver cómo estaba.


	7. VII

**_Cuando se acaba, se acaba... todo el crédito a la autora original JK y a la música..._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, que dé buen final a la trama, que les divierta también._**

 ** _Yo sólo agradezco a quienes leyeron, agradezco que se dieran vuelta por aquí a leer. Un abrazo enorme._**

* * *

 _VII_

Era una de esas cosas imposibles. Una de esas acciones sin sentido que ocurren y nada más, por eso veía al techo blanco con la rubia apoyada en su brazo, tan profundamente dormida que sonreía como boba; había una solución simple ahora para enfrentar el regreso a casa, si Neville realmente quería a Hermione y ella planeaba darse una oportunidad con él, entonces Luna era una posibilidad en su vida. Sonrió pensándolo un poco, cosas buenas deparaba el futuro teniendo a alguien tan dulce con él, tenerla a ella a su lado haría que de seguro su vida fuera distinta, claro que iba a asustarse por cada cosa que dijera, pensara o mostrara, pero era sólo un contratiempo pasajero; pensándolo seriamente, no era buena idea.

Suspiró pensando otra vez en todo, ella le daba pánico, era rarísima y además era demasiado impulsiva incluso para él; no iba a ser fácil tener una relación así y aunque la noche anterior había sido la cosa más genial que le había pasado, de una forma casi absurda, seguía teniendo la sensación rara de incertidumbre y nerviosismo de tenerla cerca. Suspiró otra vez y comenzó a formar un plan a propósito de las acciones que ahora realizaría, el cómo iba a tratar de alejarse de ella, el cómo aclararía la situación intentando ser lo más claro posible y finalmente…

-¿Cómo voy a alejarme de ti? –Preguntó mirándole el cabello rubio alborotado.

-Es sencillo, dime que me vaya. –Contestó estirándose como un felino llevando sus manos delgadas hasta la cara de Ron, donde acarició con los dedos, dejando sus pulgares en los labios del chico que no pudo evitar soltar una risa emocionada, mientras ella también reía entre un gesto de somnolencia. –Buenos días, Ronald.

-Buenos días, Luna. –Contestó olvidándose casi del todo de su anterior pregunta, Luna se dio la vuelta en la cama moliéndole con su cabeza el brazo, luego se enfocó en mirarlo con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? –Interrogó con una sonrisa amplia, Ron se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, poniéndose cada vez más colorado; Luna le puso entonces la mano sobre el pecho y se apoyó en él para alcanzarle la frente y besarle.

-No es que lo quiera es que… -intentó aclararse las ideas, pero le era imposible, entonces Luna suspiró dejándose caer sobre su pecho y jalando la sábana para taparse entera, se removió como un bebé que busca la posición más cómoda y cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormirse otra vez. -… ¿Luna?

-Dime. –Pidió ignorando del todo que era ella la que había preguntado primero.

-Anoche… -Comenzó sonrojándose más y ella asintió respirando con calma sobre su piel tibia.

-Anoche fue lo más raro de mi vida y aunque siento muchas cosas, no sé todavía lo que debemos hacer, pero sea lo que sea… fue… -Luna bostezó mientras que Ron con el ceño fruncido esperaba a que terminara, lleno de duda, pensando que diría cosas como: horrible, asqueroso, doloroso, malo, o en el peor de los casos una idiotez. -… fue hermoso. –Luna sonrió con los ojos cerrados intentando recordar todo y lográndolo con bastante eficacia.

-¿Hermoso? –Repitió sorprendido y aunque su mano sobre el hombro de Luna se crispó, al fin se decidió a acomodarse sobre la piel pálida de la chica. -¿En serio?

-Sí… y será genial cuando se lo cuente a las chicas. –Aseguró sacándolo de su estado de tranquilidad.

-¿Contárselo? –Preguntó asustado y ella asintió otra vez, luego rió quedo como no queriendo la cosa.

-Es broma Ronald, esto es tuyo y mío, nada más. –Atajó y volvió a quedarse callada como para dormirse un rato, Ron pensó las cosas otra vez, eso de pensar no se le daba pero en esos días lo estaba haciendo con demasiada frecuencia; no era mala idea, no era algo malo intentarlo, por el contrario, era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

-Luna y si tú y yo… -Comenzó dejando de lado su preocupación por Hermione, olvidándose de los motivos que lo tenían ahí, olvidándose de sus prejuicios para con Luna y para con todo lo demás.

-Ronald… no digas nada, la respuesta es sí. –Luna se incorporó lúcida, Ron no entendía a veces nada de lo que esa chica hacía, tampoco de lo que pasaba por su mente, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para consultarle algo, ella se la cerró tomándole los labios entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. –Cuando Ginny pregunte, le diré que te encontré mucho mejor… y a Hermione y a Neville podemos desearles muy buena suerte.

Ron se quedó callado por obligación con la boca cerrada por los dedos de Luna, una sensación de nervio le invadió, pero no se resistió a sonreír; ella le hizo un guiño y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, sin saber por qué, Ron se puso a reír, la abrazó con fuerza y se dedicó a hacerle cosquillas buen rato antes de levantarse. Era un día hermoso, fueron y pasaron el rato en el río, nadaron, jugaron y el pobre pelirrojo salió huyendo muchas veces de las cosas raras que hacía Luna y otras tantas se puso a gritarle como loco, lleno de desesperación por lo que hacía o decía.

Por la noche volvieron a estar juntos, a abrazarse y a bailar. Fueron días enteros de gozo y de locura. Fueron días enteros de sanarse uno y enamorarse la otra. De las vacaciones de la rubia se habían ido ya todos los días y de la primer intención de sanar del pelirrojo ya no quedaba cicatriz alguna. Era un día hermoso cuando en Londres, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se preguntaban con ahínco cómo estaría Ron con la compañía de la chica que más lo volvía loco; cuando la primera carta escrita por los dos llegó a La Madriguera, tuvieron que aceptar que la rubia lo había enloquecido, de muchas y variadas formas.

"… _y la baila, y la goza, y la canta."_


End file.
